Making Studying Worthwhile
by lilmisssmileen
Summary: Jaden needs to study for an exam and asks Alexis for help! She agrees but he just can't concentrate! How can Alexis help! One Shot! WARNING!: MAJOR AXJ FLUFF & OOCness!


**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Characters or Yu Gi Oh GX unfortunately! If I did, I would not be here writing this. Do not sue!**

**Am, okay! A stupid idea came into my head one day and when I tried to write it, I decided to change it and this is the final result! So I thought hmm this could be a cute one shot…**

**WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR AXJ FLUFF AND OOCness**

**Happy Reading!!**

Making Studying Worthwhile

"Jaden, come on, concentrate! You need to pass this exam!" Alexis whined, trying to get Jaden to pay attention to the textbook that was open on the desk in front of them.

It was a Tuesday evening and they were sitting in the Jaden's Slifer Dorm, trying to study for a big test that was taking place the next morning. Jaden knew he really needed to pass the test but he was having the same trouble he always has when he was trying to study…he couldn't concentrate. He asked Bastion to help him before and it helped but Bastion needed to study himself and Alexis offered to help him instead and he gladly accepted. And now here he was, trying but failing to study.

"I know I need to pass," Jaden said, with a frown on his face. "I'll try harder, come on." Alexis turned back to the book and started reading aloud so that Jaden would pay attention.

"One of the main differences between Powerbond and Polymersation is…" Alexis began but she was interrupted.

"Alexis! Look what I can do." Jaden half screamed. Alexis turned to look at Jaden, to see him leaning back in his chair with a pencil balanced on the very tip of his nose. Alexis sighed. She leaned forward, snatched the pencil off his nose and hit him on the head with it. Jaden, in the shock of being hit on the head, lost his balance on his chair and fell over. Alexis laughed.

"You are such a …" but couldn't finish her sentence with her laughing. Jaden sat up, rubbing his head with a pouting look on his face.

"It's not my fault! I wouldn't have lost my balance if you hadn't hit me!" Jaden said, while standing up, picking up his chair all the while still rubbing his head.

"And I wouldn't have hit you if you'd been paying attention. Look, I'll make you a deal! You get a good grade on the little test we're about to have here and I'll give you a prize. Okay?" Alexis said.

Jaden pouted and kept rubbing his head but sat down and grabbed his notes off the table none the less. He opened them at the right page and glanced over them once more. He tried to memorize then slapped the book shut and threw it on the desk He looked at Alexis.

"Right. Quiz me!" Jaden said.

"Okay, then what's the function of Powerbond?" Alexis asked. Jaden took a deep breath and began the long answer to the question.

Half an hour later…

"And that's how Polymersation is used to fuse monsters to make fusion monsters." Jaden

sighed. "Okay, so how did I do?" Jaden asked. Alexis looked at the notepad she had been

using to keep track of Jaden's score. She added the numbers quickly and wrote the

number down.

"Excellent Jaden! You did really well! You'll pass the test with no

bother!" Alexis told her friend happily. Jaden yelled and punched the air.

"Yes!" Jaden yelled. "Finally, no more studying! I'm so sick of it!" Alexis

giggled at him. She began to gather up her books. Jaden stopped in the middle of his celebrations to stare at her.

"What cha doing, Lex?" he asked, confused. Alexis laughed. She pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Miss. Fontaine will be doing rounds soon and I need to be in my room. I'll

be in deep trouble if I'm caught out again!" she grabbed her books and walked

towards the door when Jaden remembered something she had said earlier.

"Hey Alexis! You said I'd get a prize if I got a good grade. What's the prize? He

asked, while walking over towards the door.

"I dunno…" Alexis said, looking around the dorm room, tying to think of something as a prize.

"I have an idea!" Jaden announced.

"Oh yeah?" Alexis asked. "Sharing is caring." Alexis said, jokingly.

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." Jaden said. Alexis rolled her eyes but did as the boy asked.

Next thing, she felt something soft and warm brush her lips and move gently against them. It took her a second to realise what was happening but the next thing she knew, her hands were around his neck and Jaden's hands were resting on her waist and she was kissing him back. They stood there for a long time, kissing until finally Jaden broke the kiss, needing air. Jaden rested his forehead against Alexis' and kept his hands on her waist.

"Well well," Jaden said. Alexis could only smile in return. She glanced at the clock.

"I really should be going." she said.

"Not really…" Jaden said.

"How d'you mean? I'm gonna be late for curfew." Alexis said, puzzled as to what he could mean. Jaden chuckled.

"Alexis, that clock is an hour fast." Jaden said, laughing. "It's like that so it'll scare me in the morning to wake me up." Alexis laughed with him.

"So you're telling me that I have another hour till I have to go?" Alexis asked, making sure she understood.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jaden said grinning while brushing hair out of her face. Alexis chuckled and pressed her lips to Jaden's again but kept it short.

"You do realise that this is my prize for the practise test?" Jaden asked, sitting down on one of the chairs from the desk. He pulled Alexis onto his lap.

"Yeah…" Alexis said.

"Well, then what's my prize for the actual test?" Jaden asked, with a cheeky tone. Alexis put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Hmmm…I dunno…that's a good question! But I think I'm gonna surprise you!" Alexis said with a grin on her face. Jaden grinned back at her.

"Are you now?" Alexis nods with a grin on her face. She leans in for another kiss and they stayed like that for a while, battling each other's tongues. When they finally broke, they were both panting for air. When they finally caught their breath, Jaden grinned.

"Do you know what? This actually makes studying fun!" Alexis grins back.

"Well I'm glad!" And with that she got up and starting gathering her books into her bag. Jaden whined,

"Alexis! Where are you going?" Alexis turns to face him with a smirk on her face. "Jaden! I can't be late for curfew. So I'll see you in class tomorrow." And with a wink and a smirk, she was gone.

Jaden reached up and touched his lips which a few minutes had been pressed against Alexis'. Jaden shook his head and muttered one sentence before getting ready for bed.

"Talk about making studying worthwhile…"

**A silly one shot I know…but it was fun to write… Review!! Please!**


End file.
